justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Airport Troubles
Airport Troubles is a Roaches faction mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction It's a short and easy mission to retrieve information for Razak Razman and the Roaches. Even so, this mission is a "stage completion", a type of faction mission that gives a bigger reward, and during these missions, the in-game clock is usually locked on a specific time. Get out to Panau International Airport and contact Razak Razman from the phone booth to start this mission. He's a little annoyed that someone called Little Guy, a hacker in his employ, has decided to turn evidence over to the authorities in exchange for a flight out of Panau to Korea (probably South Korea). You must retrieve the Roaches codes and passwords before Little Guy can flee the country. Walkthrough Kill the pilot Take the messy but direct route through the main entrance and the government troops, or instead go left around the hangar to the end of the runway and hop up right next to the hangar, where the pilot is. He's got company, so you'll have to take the lot out, then grab the PDA he drops. There is also a less direct way to get in: go round the left side of the building, Grapple on top of the pilot's hanger and drop down from there to avoid a shoot out and subsequently lose ammunition. Get Little Guy Razak gets the information and then tells you that Little Guy is already on board the plane, waiting on the runway. Hijack it. It's faster to grab the nearby MV V880 parked in the hangar. The Cassius 192 that Little Guy is waiting in is across the arrival terminal on another runway. If you hoof it, it will be easier to deal with the pair of soldiers armed with rocket launchers right next to the Cassius. Once they're taken care of, hop onto, then into, the plane and take off. Or just get in. When Little Guy realizes that you are working with the Roaches, he panics and offers the information you seek, in exchange for being released. When Razak receives the data, your mission objective is complete and he tells you to do with Little Guy as you wish. You can land him back at the airport or kill him by getting out of the plane and letting him fall to his demise. Either way, you never actually see Little Guy, as he doesn't exit the plane. Trivia *During the mission, 4 vertical-standing Fuel Depots appears next to Runway 2 on Panau International Airport. They appear only during the mission and don't appear at the settlement at any other time. They will not count to the completion of the settlement or to the total amount of destroyed Fuel Depots. The reason to this is unclear. *Shortly after the mission, the Panau Broadcasting Company will broadcast a radio news transmission, which will say that the events at the airport actually involved some suicide bombers blowing up themselves; "Earlier today, the Panau International Airport, which has been closed down until further notice, was the scene of a violent series of events, when a number of convicted foreign criminals mysteriously exploded, taking with them several Panauan officials. Police are looking into the tragedy, but have no comments as of now." *There is nothing but snow at the drop-off point's coordinates. *The unique containers at the planes containing 6 gas tanks are not gas tanks at all. In fact, if you even fire one shot at any of them and it hits, they will all explode, giving you 60 chaos points instantly. *The pilot also shares the same character model as the Black Market dealer, uniquely. *Assuming you haven't completed this airport to 100%, this is the only time you can't see Aeroliner 474s taking off from the runways. Same with Nothing to Declare. *On that above note, this is one of two missions featuring Panau International Airport. *This mission features some relatively "unique" vehicles. **The Cassius 192 in the mission seems invincible. Whatever you do to the plane, it won't explode unless you bail out and let the plane fall to the ground. **The Aeroliner 474 is also the only green-marked one in the game, meaning you don't get heat if you're seen in it. Unfortunately, you cannot use it, for taking off with it will result in failing the mission. **The UH-10 Chippewa that shows up is one of the rare ones with no passenger. Not just that, but if you somehow manage to wait until all the heat dies off, and then enter the plane, you get pre-heat, but the helicopter attacks you regardless of no heat or heat. **The MV V880 that shows up to escort you/the plane leaves you alone even in heat. It probably assumes the pilot is taking off and is escorting it. If you go back to the airport later and it hasn't despawned, you can kill the occupants inside, but the vehicle itself is incapable of being entered. **Why the military has a Maddox FVA 45 on the airport tarmac is unknown, considering it is almost never used outside of two missions. Gallery AirportTroubles.png|Panau International Airport. Airport Troubles MV V880 unable to be entered.jpg Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Roaches Faction Missions Category:Content